Mamá
by Misila
Summary: Aunque el mundo sea un lugar extraño, ella es una de las pocas cosas que Isaac Prewett entiende a la perfección.


El _Potterverso_ pertenece a J. K. Rowling. No obstante, el protagonista de esta historia es mío. MÍÍÍÍO. *Misila se engancha a él*

* * *

_**Mamá**_

o—o

La primera vez que supiste de mamá, ella lloraba.

O así lo hubieras llamado si hubieses conocido la palabra. Hacía que tu diminuto mundo se estremeciese y temblase, y eso era suficiente para que sintieras algo que más tarde conocerías como miedo. Te movías en su interior, buscando la forma de decirle que dejara de hacerlo, porque la cómoda calidez que era todo lo que conocías se iba y no te gustaba.

Y ella lo entendió. Comprendiste que de alguna forma te había escuchado, porque los sonidos que no te gustaban cesaron, y el calor regresó a través de una mano que intentaba acariciarte desde el fin de tu pequeño universo.

Y escuchaste un nuevo sonido, uno que te hacía desear salir de ella sólo para _ver_ cómo era eso. Diste una patada que chocó con los confines de ese hogar tuyo, y mamá volvió a hacer ese ruido. Quisiste imitarla.

Pero en su lugar volviste a moverte, sólo para seguir escuchando su risa.

Ni siquiera habías nacido y ya la adorabas.

o—o

No lograbas entender qué tenías de especial, por qué la tita, los primos, mamá y los abuelos cantaban y te miraban con tanta intensidad. Miraste de nuevo la tarta que había frente a ti; encima había una cosa roja y alargada, sobre la cual bailaba algo azulado.

Quizá no fuese eso lo que esperasen, pero era lo que tú querías hacer. De modo que alargaste la mano, intentando tocarlo, pero mamá te lo impidió.

—No, Isaac. Tienes que soplar.

Mamá debería haberte explicado lo que era soplar, porque nunca lo habías oído. Te quedaste mirándola, esperando a que dijera algo más. A que te explicase qué quería que hicieras.

Sin embargo, ella sólo infló los carrillos y soltó el aire con fuerza, dándote en la mejilla. Reíste y pusiste una mano ahí, pero no notabas nada raro. Mamá sonreía.

—Ahora tú, cariño.

Lo intentaste, pero estabas sonriendo y era difícil, y sólo lograste que uno de los rizos de mamá bailase un poco. Ella te señaló algo, y giraste la cabeza para descubrir, de nuevo, la tarta. Alargaste de nuevo la mano. Tenías hambre.

Mamá volvió a sujetarte la mano, acariciando tus dedos.

—Sopla, Isaac. Venga.

Frunciste el ceño y trataste de soplar de nuevo. La lucecita tembló un poco, y comprendiste que soplar sólo servía para las cosas así. Lo intentaste otra vez, y casi apagaste la luz.

Mamá decidió que ya te habías esforzado lo suficiente; te dio un beso en los rizos pelirrojos y te apartó, mientras cortaba la tarta.

—El año que viene las soplarás bien, cielo —te dijo, sonriendo.

Después de todo, sólo tenías un año y aún entendías muy pocas cosas.

o—o

—Hoy no es mi cumple.

Fue lo primero que dijiste cuando te diste cuenta de que la ropa que te estaba poniendo mamá era la de estar guapo. Balanceaste un pie mientras ella te ataba el cordón del zapato del otro, intentando dilucidar qué día era. Sin embargo, mamá te dijo por qué _hoy_ era especial:

—Vamos a ver a papá.

Torciste el gesto antes de poder evitarlo. Mamá siempre contaba cosas alucinantes que te hacían desear haber podido conocer a papá, pero siempre que ibais a visitarlo ella se ponía triste, y cuando volvíais te ponía la tele y no la veías en un buen rato.

No dijiste nada más mientras mamá se ponía su abrigo, cerraba la cremallera de tu chaqueta y te daba la mano antes de salir, pero no querías. Y, con cada paso que dabais hacia el cementerio, apretabas más los dientes y tenías más clara una cosa:

—Odio a papá —murmuraste cuando llegasteis ante la lápida.

Se lo dijiste a él. A las letras que, aunque aún no entendías, sabías que cantaban su nombre. _Fabian Prewett_. Papá. La persona por la que mamá se ponía triste.

Mamá se detuvo en seco y te miró. Tenía los ojos grises, como tú –aunque una vez habías oído a una señora comentar que mirabas como papá– y el pelo castaño y muy rizado –más incluso que tus mechones rojizos–, y te dio miedo haber hecho algo malo y que mamá fuese a regañarte.

Pero no vino ninguna bronca. En su lugar, mamá se agachó hasta quedar a tu altura y te miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué?

Hiciste un puchero.

—Siempre que vamos al cementerio estás triste —explicaste en voz baja.

Mamá suspiró y te acarició el pelo.

—Eso no es culpa de papá, cariño. Y, si te molesta, prometo no ponerme triste —te abrazó y te dio un beso en la frente—, pero tú no puedes odiar a papá. ¿Te parece?

Asentiste y le devolviste el abrazo.

Tenías cuatro años y seguías sin comprender gran parte del mundo, pero ésa fue la última vez que quisiste odiar a papá.

o—o

Sólo necesitaste que te explicaran unas pocas cosas para empezar a odiar a alguien más. Con nueve años, un periódico viejo y la ayuda de la tía Grace, descubriste un poco más sobre la fotografía que una vez habías visto sin querer, en la que salían mamá, papá y otras tantas personas.

Detestaste su nombre. _Antonin Dolohov_. También odiaste saber que no había sido sólo él. Que habían sido más _mortífagos_ –así les llamaban– quienes habían asesinado a tu padre y a su hermano. Deseaste que nunca hubieran nacido, que tú hubieses podido conocer a papá y que tu madre no se pusiera triste –porque aunque intentara que no te dieras cuenta, podías verlo en sus ojos, en la fuerza que perdía su mano al sujetar la tuya.

—Ojalá muera —susurraste esa noche a la oscuridad de tu dormitorio, escuchando la respiración de tu madre en la habitación contigua —. Ojalá muera igual que papá.

Y esta vez no eran unas palabras infantiles, como el rencor sordo que invadía tu corazón a veces cuando pensabas en papá.

Porque con nueve años aún te faltaba mucho por aprender, pero ya sabías demasiado bien lo que significaba la palabra _odio_.

o—o

Cuando tu madre te dijo que te irías a Francia no pudiste quedarte callado.

Quisiste gritarle que ya no eras un niño, que estabas harto de que te protegiera tanto. Que te habías negado a ir a Hogwarts para estar con ella, que disfrutabas muchísimo con cada hechizo nuevo, cada poción que aprendías a hacer. Que no habías hecho todo eso para que te mandara al extranjero a la primera de cambio.

Te encaraste con ella por primera vez en mucho tiempo, con los puños apretados. Te faltaban apenas unos centímetros para igualarla en altura, pero te daba igual. De algún modo, la rabia te hacía sentir más alto que tu madre.

—¿Por qué diablos debería ir a Francia? ¡Ni siquiera sé francés! —le chillaste. Por absurdo que fuese, eso fue lo primero que salió de tus labios.

—Isaac, Voldemort ha vuelto. Tienes edad suficiente para saber lo que eso significa —te dijo ella con paciencia—. Y perteneciendo yo a la Orden, cualquier persona relacionada conmigo está en peligro…

—¡Entonces quiero luchar! ¡Quiero estar contigo en esa Orden!

Su risa divertida, casi cruel, te dolió más de lo que admitirías jamás.

—No aguantarías ni diez segundos delante de un mortífago —dijo cuando dejó de reír. Su voz sonó seria como pocas veces—. Isaac, perdí a tu padre; y tú te pareces demasiado a él como para que sea seguro dejar que estés cerca de la Guerra.

Apretaste los dientes.

—No haré nada —aseguraste—. No… —tus puños dejaron de estar tan apretados; incluso tú sabías que eso no era cierto—. No cometeré ninguna imprudencia… —la frase se quedó flotando en el aire. En el inquieto silencio que la culminó flotó el nombre que llevabas años odiando. _Antonin Dolohov_—. No quiero quedarme sin hacer nada.

—Estarás con tu tía Grace —replicó tu madre—. Y con Arlette; ¿te acuerdas de ella? Venía a tus cumpleaños…

Negaste con la cabeza, pero la mirada gris clavada en ti hizo que comprendieras que seguir intentando hacer que tu madre cambiase de opinión era perder el tiempo. Después de todo, ya sabías que la persona que había frente a ti no era sólo _mamá_. Era Emmeline Vance, miembro de la Orden del Fénix y superviviente de la Primera Guerra Mágica.

Y tú, de momento, el hijo de una heroína y un héroe muerto antes de que nacieras. Sólo eso.

Y te resignaste, porque tenías trece años y mucho camino por andar, aunque ya no fuese de la mano de tu madre.

o—o

Entendías palabras sueltas del torrente de frases que tu prima te soltaba sin ton ni son, pero no dijiste nada. Probablemente no conseguirías que hablase más lentamente, así que hacerlo sería una pérdida de tiempo y de saliva.

Caminabas con Arlette por París, donde ella te había llevado porque tenía que comprar ingredientes para las pociones de su abuela, ya que no le permitían ir sola. Mirabas alrededor, tratando de entusiasmarte, pero tu mente seguía en Inglaterra.

Hasta que la viste.

Parecía un transeúnte más, pero atrajo tu mirada inevitablemente. Había algo en ella indudablemente mágico, más incluso que la tienda de varitas de la que la muchacha acababa de salir. Te llamó la atención, más que la chica que salió tras ella –probablemente su hermana, a juzgar por el cabello rubio y los ojos enormes y azules que ambas compartían– para reñirle en un apresurado francés.

La menor rio y agitó la mano, quitándole importancia. Entonces fue cuando su mirada, alegre y llena de ese entusiasmo que a ti te faltaba, se clavó en ti.

Fue sólo un segundo, ya que Arlette te cogió del brazo y tiró de ti para que no te separaras de ella en ese preciso momento, pero la chica te dirigió una sonrisa indudablemente burlona.

—_Gabrielle!_ —escuchaste exclamar a su hermana, con la voz teñida de enfado—. _Écoute-moi!_

Aún te faltaban muchos meses para cumplir catorce años, pero no te costó darte cuenta de que lo realmente arrebatador de _Gabrielle_ no había sido ese extraño encanto suyo, sino su sonrisa sarcástica.

o—o

El francés no te ha resultado tan difícil como temías en un principio. Tu tía te ha ayudado, y ya eres capaz de mantener una conversación fluida con tu prima Arlette, que no entiende ni gota de inglés, sin apenas problemas.

Lo que te ha costado más ha sido adaptarte a vivir sin tu madre. Lleva ahí desde que tienes uso de razón, apoyándote, riñéndote y enseñándote, y tu vida ha dado un cambio radical desde que llegaste a Francia, donde las cosas no son tan sencillas. Llevas un año diciéndote que, de todas formas, no vale la pena intentarlo; volverás a casa cuando termine la Guerra. O eso pensabas hasta que has leído el periódico de esta mañana.

Ahora todo es distinto, ¿verdad?

Ahora no sólo odias a Antonin Dolohov. Ni a Voldemort. Ni siquiera a todos los mortífagos; eso es demasiado poco.

Lo odias _todo_. Desde la Guerra hasta Arlette, pasando por tu tía Grace e incluso la extraña Gabrielle. Porque nada, _nadie_, puede entenderte. Ellos no saben cómo te sientes, y ni siquiera pueden entenderlo aunque se lo expliques. Algo que tampoco vas a hacer; sería inútil.

Sabes que Arlette lleva horas buscándote, pero no te importa. Probablemente lo único que te preocupe ahora son tus propios sentimientos, que se desbordan y te ahogan en el mar de lágrimas al que te ha reducido la columna, que es todo lo que los medios franceses han dedicado a la noticia del asesinato de Emmeline Vance.

Y no te importa ser egoísta. Porque tienes catorce años y el mundo te ha arrebatado también a _mamá_.

* * *

_Notas de la autora_: No es ningún secreto que shippeo el Emmeline/Fabian como si me fuese la vida en ello, y ya escribí un pelín sobre Isaac en _Tras la fotografía_. No obstante, me apetecía hacer algo más de él. Y no he sido yo quien lo ha dejado huérfano: es canon que Emmeline Vance fue asesinada en verano de 1996.

Por cierto, _Gabrielle_ es Gabrielle Delacour, a la que Fleur estaba regañando por... Venga, eso os lo dejo a vosotros. ¿Por qué? ;)

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido?


End file.
